A Day at The Market
by ricejames
Summary: A fluffy and funny little one shot about two of my favorite couples.


**So I wrote a bit of Fairy Tail fluff per request for my girl. It's not as detailed as my normal work, but hey, It was a two hour one shot. Enjoy!**

**Listen to a band called Rainbow Kitten Surprise while you read!**

**I don't own fairy tail. (Disclaimer)**

* * *

A Day in the Market

How long had it been? When was the last time Levy had upgraded her reading glasses? These thoughts cycled through a familiar blue haired girl's mind as she contemplated why her current pair of glasses weren't working. She was bent over a desk as Levy questioned herself aloud, "How am I supposed to read this before my next mission if I don't have my wind-reader glasses?" She was referencing an enormous book. She'd received it as a gift from Natsu when he and happy returned from a mission. She could still remember the annoyance on Lucy's face when Natsu told Levy that she was the only person he knew that liked books so he'd decided to give it to Levy. Levy spoke aloud again, "Poor Lu, did Natsu really not remember that she's a writer?"

"Well perhaps I'll just give it to Lucy when I'm done," she stood up from the tiny desk in her even tinier room at the Girls dormitory in the guild hall. She snagged her old pair of glasses and left her room in pursuit of a replacement.

...

The Market in downtown Magnolia was just a ten minute walk from the guild, but it took Levy an extra five minutes. The pains of those short legs always irritated Levy immensely. She was just approaching the bustling of shoppers outside the market when a gravely voice behind her pointed out those legs, "Hey shorty! Better get those little legs churning before you get run over!" Levy turned to see a familiar face, one that often brought rouge to her cheeks, she spoke to the man, "Hi, Gajeel, what are you doing here?"

The tall man glanced down at the blue haired cutie, his voice full of manly regalia, "Oh nothing, just following a mans true passion."

Levy cocked her head sideways, "What does THAT mean?"

Gajeel laughed, "It means I'm here to get parts."

The Iron boy received a sour look from the girl as she responded, "Could you stop being so cryptic?"

The look made Gajeel panic, "Why are you looking at me so scary for...I'm here to get parts to build the worlds greatest guitar!"

The thought of Gajeel's bluesy belting made Levy laugh, "Is that so? Well would you like to walk with me, I have to pick up new wind-reader glasses?"

Gajeel did his best to hide the blush, "Uh, sure I guess. Let's go." He stepped to take the lead as he continued, "you sure read a ton of books, quite the nerd."

The sour look on Levy's face returned, "Hey, that's rude you know."

Gajeel just responded with a laugh, leaving Levy the opportunity to cut in as they walked through the crowd, "So, why buy the parts instead of the whole guitar?"

Gajeel left behind his usual teasing and settled into normal conversation, "I keep breaking them, it cost my entire savings for two months but I had special pieces made out of iron for the frame. Not to mention, it's way cooler that way." Levy smiled at the last comment, then suddenly they both fell silent and continued in a sort of contended peaceful silence among the crowd.

...

"Sir! please stop!"

A worried man of about forty-five years of age was dressed in a restaurant uniform as he screamed at the top of his lungs. A pink haired young punk was standing on top of a table in the middle of his store. Said punk was singing the same three lines over and over, "FEED ME MEAT!" Next to the pink haired man floated a little blue cat who kept singing the same lines over and over, "FEED ME FISH!" They kept singing in unison until the two of them stopped, suddenly white as a ghost. Across the store a blond haired, well endowed woman snapped at the two of them, "NATSU! HAPPY! GET DOWN...," her tone became scary, "Now."

Both the man and the cat took a seat and delivered an apology, "Sorry great god Lucy."

Lucy approached and took a seat at the table with the man and the cat, "Natsu, Happy, What is WRONG WITH YOU!? I left for five minutes and walk back into this!"

Natsu gave her an uneasy look, "What's got you so wound up today, Lucy?" Happy chimed in, "Yeah, did a boy turn you down?"

Lucy snapped at Happy first, "Shut it cat," she turned to gaze at Natsu, "I'm wound up because I said I wanted you two to come shopping with me and all you keep doing is causing me trouble."

Natsu leaned in expectantly, "Aw, come on, Lucy, are you sure you aren't still mad I gave Levy that book?"

The blond bombshell snapped, "No!"

Happy glanced at Natsu and whispered, "Sure seems like she's still mad to me." Natsu just nodded quietly in agreement. Both the boys were pulled away from their private conversation when Lucy said something from across the table, "Hey, Is that Gajeel and Levy?" Natsu and happy looked the direction her gaze insinuated and spotted their target. Gajeel and Levy had just taken a seat at a table across the restaurant. The cat spoke first with innuendo in his tone, "Yeah, do you think they came here on a date?"

Natsu replied immediately, "Nah." This hailed a reply instantly from Lucy, "I don't know, Natsu, two people alone in a restaurant all by themselves in the corner laughing and having a good time, it could be a date."

Natsu thought a moment, "Well doesn't that mean you and I are on a date right now too?"

Lucy blushed broadly at the comment, then waved her hand defensively in front of her face, "What!? No!"

Happy looked at Natsu and spoke, "Nope it can't be a date since I'm here." Happy then looked to Lucy. His desire to poke fun at the blond fueled his next move, he flew out the door of the restaurant and yelled at Lucy, "Looks like its a date now Lucy!" The celestial wizard blushed even harder, "What!? Get back here cat!" Lucy watched as he vanished and cried inwardly. The weight of the situation fell on her shoulders as she looked back to Natsu dramatically slowly, afraid of what he was going to say. She met his eyes with hers, her red cheeks piercing through her tough facade. Much to her dismay, Natsu looked right at her and said with no hesitation, "So what are we supposed to do on a date?"

Lucy practically became a tomato as she stuttered, "Um-I-uh-I-" Natsu got impatient with this, revealed with his quick line, "What do we do, spit it out?"

The blond fought through and snapped, "I DON'T KNOW!"

As Lucy pondered why he didn't seem phased by being on a date with her, thoughts like, "Does he actually like me?" and "It's not like I like him THAT much" cycled through her mind. Natsu interjected the thoughts when he asked, "I know what we can do, Let's follow Gajeel and Levy like Ninja, they're leaving."

Lucy pulled the blush down enough to peak interest in what her blue haired friend was up to. She answered Natsu, "Let's do it."

Natsu was elated, Lucy didn't usually want to participate in his adventures, "Then Let's go!"

...

Down on Magnolia market square, Gajeel and Levy had just separated. Gajeel had headed to the music stand he'd needed to see and Levy had just approached the little magical item store that sold the wind-reader glasses. She was approaching the counter with one of the last two sets of glasses in stock when Lucy walked in the store to talk to her friend. Natsu had snuck off to ninja stalk Gajeel so Lucy was now alone. Lucy spoke to Levy, "Hey, Levy!"

Levy replied with happy surprise at seeing her friend, "Hey girl! What are you doing here?"

Lucy answered quickly, "Just walking around shopping, so I gotta ask you straight up, are you on a date with Gajeel?"

It was Levy's turn to turn into a tomato, she answered like a soldier at attention, "We're just out shopping and happened to run into each other. I came here because my old wind-reader glasses broke!" She held up the new set, "I'm about to buy these."

Lucy took it at face value, a little saddened that she hadn't busted any juicy situation, "Oh I see, where are you headed next?"

Levy's blush faded, "I was going clothing shopping, care to come along?"

Lucy went to say yes but remembered her "DATE" with Natsu, she shook her head at the thought. She finally spoke, "I would, but I have to meet up with Natsu."

Levy remembered something before Lucy went to leave, "Now that I have my glasses, I can read that book Natsu gave me and then you can have it, maybe then you won't be so mad at him."

Levy giggled at Lucy, the Heartfilia Heiress got flustered, "I was not MAD!"

Levy walked to the counter, "Whatever you say, Lu."

Lucy left the shop with haste afterwards.

...

Levy had left the shop and was walking back towards the guild hall when she heard Natsu hailing her down. She stopped and saw him approaching so she spoke, "Hey, Natsu, what's up?"

The salamander was breathing heavily, obviously he lost his breath from running, "Have you seen Lucy?" Levy answered immediately, "Yeah, she was headed to look for you back in the market."

Natsu spoke a quick thanks, "Thanks, I'll see you later." He took a small step to leave but somehow found the one tiny hole in the road with his foot. He twisted his right ankle and let out a yelp as he fell sideways. Unfortunately for Levy, she became his cushion as he crashed on top of her. They hit the ground when a loud snap rang out. Natsu was on top of her as he apologized, Levy sat up slightly, ignoring what Natsu said. She was distracted by the crushed pair of glasses on the ground next to her. She picked up the pieces and cried softly, "That was almost a whole months pay..."

Natsu saw and turned white as a ghost, "I am so sorry, Levy."

Just then, a certain iron clad man turned a corner and was shocked at what he saw. The girl who gave him belly aches was on the ground underneath the guy who he wanted to punch on a regular basis. To top it off, the girl was crying, the iron giant snarled like a man who was about to commit a sin, "Salamander, what the hell is going on here!?"

Natsu looked toward the man, "GAJEEL, it's not what it looks like!"

Though Gajeel had asked the question, he didn't really care about the answer, "GET OFF OF LEVY!" A giant iron bar extended from Gajeel's hand and smashed Natsu so hard that he flew off of Levy. Gajeel stormed forward when Levy calmed him instantly with a few words, "It's OK, Gajeel, it was an accident, can you help me up?" She extended a hand, Gajeel had already softened, but holding her hand for a second wavered any disquiet in his heart. He lifted her up with ease when he noticed the broken glasses, "Levy, are those your brand new glasses?"

She sighed, "Yeah."

Gajeel snapped at Natsu, who was still on the ground rubbing his twisted ankle, "Salamander, Go buy her another pair right now!"

Natsu snapped back, "What?! I don't have any money!"

Gajeel's left eye twitched in disgust, "Don't give me that crap, I know you just got off of a job."

Natsu moaned, "But I already spent all the money."

Gajeel snapped again, "ON! What?!"

Natsu got quiet, "It's a secret."

Levy started to walk away. She was not in the mood to watch them bicker. She spoke while hiding her tears in mist form, "Don't worry about it guys, I can't afford another pair right now anyway." The small girl disappeared around the corner.

Natsu sighed sadly while Gajeel called out in concern, "Wait, Levy!?" Upon realizing it fell on deaf ears, the Iron dragon-slayer snapped at Natsu, "Just great, Salamander."

...

Lucy was pissed, not only did it get twisted into a date that she didn't ask for, the day ended in Natsu bailing on her somewhere. She'd fled the market with haste when she realized he wast coming back. She'd been home long enough to wind down when her doorbell rang. She was shocked to hear it ring so late, "I swear if that's Natsu he better hope he can run faster than me." The blond opened the door, only to reveal Levy. She quickly invited her friend in. They both took a seat on Lucy's little loveseat. Levy spoke, "Hey Lu, can I crash here tonight? I had a rough day, I could use a friendly hang."

Lucy was relieved, "That sounds like just what the doctor ordered." And so it went, both girls spent the next couple of hours talking about life, the day, and anything else. At one point, Lucy laughed, "SO Natsu broke your glasses, that guy is such a klutz." Levy quickly answered, "He is, but he's really sweet, I wish Gajeel could learn a little about being nice from him."

Lucy giggled, "Maybe he can trade Natsu some of his seriousness."

Suddenly, two different sounds happened at the same time. One was a tap on Lucy's window, the other was a knock on her door. Both girls gave each other a curious look. Levy spoke first, "I'll get the door Lucy."

Lucy replied, "Cool, I'll go open the window, only one dope tries to come through the damn window."

Lucy climbed across her bed and opened the window to reveal Natsu standing outside the window on a ladder. At the same time Levy opened the apartment door to find shock in seeing Gajeel standing there. Over at the window, Natsu spoke first, "Hiya, Lucy." Said blond's first questions were, "Where's Happy, aren't you usually floating up here with him? And where the heck did you find a ladder?"

Natsu laughed, "Happy went fishing, and I borrowed the ladder. Who cares about that, here!" The fire dragon-slayer handed her a tiny rectangular box.

Lucy spoke with sarcasm and started to open the box, "I'll ignore the fact that you stole someone's ladder just to break into my house...what's in the box?"

Natsu nodded, "Just open it, Lucy."

Over by the door Levy had just asked Gajeel why he was here and he was replying, "Well those two stalkers who follow you around said they saw you come into Lucy's place, so I wanted to bring you this." He reached into a small bag he was carrying and pulled out a pair of wind-reader glasses. Levy blushed, "Are those for me?"

Gajeel got a little embarrassed, "Uh, Yeah, I can go get the parts for my guitar the next time I save up some cash, just don't make a big deal out of it." The iron dragon-slayer rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Levy lurched out and hugged him, the hint of romance made Gajeel nearly faint. Then he actually did faint.

At the same time, Lucy had just opened the box Natsu had given her and pulled out a little writing pen, it had a silver engraving of a feather and a heart in it. She was admiring it when Natsu began filling in some details about it. "It's a magic pen, I thought you'd like the little hearts in it since you have heart in your last name! Apparantly if you cast fire magic on it, it will automatically channel it into new ink, so as long as I'm around you won't ever have to stop writing!"

Lucy's face became a tomato again, but this time it had that bit of happily crushed tears added in. Natsu saw the mist and got confused, "Hey, I got Levy that book and I wanted to get you a present too, I know you love to write." Lucy laughed, "Thanks Natsu." He gave a mock salute, but letting go of the ladder made Natsu lose his balance. He fell in through the window in an attempt to not fall, landing right on top of Lucy. His hand hit one of her boobs, so he garnered himself a quick slap to the face. The night came to an end with two dragon slayers unconscious in Lucy's apartment and two women in a flutter of the heart.

...

A little blue X Seed laughed to himself as he flew over Lucy's apartment. He asked himself aloud, "So they aren't dating huh?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
